Emerald Angel
by Yukimi Yuki Takiro
Summary: Memories of her great-grandmother come to Sakura. Yang Fa, her great-grandmother was a powerful priestess who died in a battle against the darkness. A warrior like the young man Yang Fa fought with appears at Sakura's family's shrine. The darkness is here


_Emerald Angel_

Yukimi Takiro

**Yukimi: Hi minna! It's me, Yukimi Yuki Takiro once again. I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

**Kero: Why am I not in it!?**

**Yukimi: K-Kero-chan!? S-stop looking at me like that!**

**Kero: Why am I not in this!?!?**

**Yukimi: (glances the other way with sweat drop on side of head) Let's start the story!**

**Kero: TAKIRO-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Prologue: Eyes of Emerald 

"Yang Fa!!!! Watch out!!!" exclaimed Xiao Lang. He forgot the dangers all around them and shielded Yang Fa. From out of no where a blast came and shot through Xiao Lang. Yang Fa was in the middle of chanting when she saw Xiao Lang shielding her. Her emerald green eyes widened.

"Xiao...Lang?" He collapsed to his knees and fell forward. Yang Fa watched with wide eyes filled with tears. When he hit the ground, Yang Fa screamed. She forgot the battle she was in or the dangers of losing concentration. Xiao Lang was gone, and that was what really mattered to her now. A dark form stood before the young woman and smiled. The form held up an arm and shot at Yang Fa. She gazed up and her eyes widened. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

-

-

Two emerald green eyes snapped opened and Sakura sat up. Sweat covered her face and her breathing was irregular. She stared to the side at the window. She got out of bed and opened the windows to feel the morning breeze.

"What was that dream...was it the past of my great-grandmother?" Sakura murmured to herself. Her great-grandmother, Yang Fa, was a powerful priestess who fought against the darkness born from human hearts. Yang Fa had died in battle when she was around nineteen, about two years older than Sakura is now. Sakura has been told she looks exactly like her great-grandmother. Sakura followed in her great-grandmother's footsteps because of her father's wishes. It never bothered Sakura...because she had immense spiritual power when born making her even more like her great-grandmother. She gazed over at her clock next to her futon and gasped. "I'm going to be late!!!!!

-

-

Kinomoto, Sakura came into the dining room in her high school uniform. Upon the table sat her breakfast and at the table was her elder brother and father. Kinomoto, Toya, age 24, was the first to acknowledge her presence.

"Late again...monster." Sakura glared and marched up to Toya.

"Sakura is not a monster!" exclaimed Sakura. Toya loved to tease Sakura, calling her monster and pointing out how only a monster would do the things she did. Toya was gifted with a spiritual power, sixth sense. Because of Toya's nature of teasing and frightening his little sister, Sakura became afraid of ghosts. Toya's sixth sense was very strong and he often told her about the ghosts around when they were little. This, of course, lead to her fear of ghosts.

"You better eat Sakura, it's getting late," Kinomoto, Fujitaka told his daughter. Sakura smiled and nodded. She sat down along with her father. Fujitaka had no special power that Sakura knew of. Her mother had some power which passed to the children. Her mother had died when Sakura was three, but Sakura wasn't lonely, she has her father and, even though he is so mean, her brother Toya.

Sakura stared at her food, her chop sticks to her lips. Her dream...she couldn't forget it. Her great-grandmother looked like herself! And that young man...Xiao Lang...who was he? She only knew that her great-grandmother met him on her journey to defeat the darkness...what was his relationship with her great-grandmother? Sakura stared down at her watch and gasped.

"I'm going to be late!!!!!" exclaimed Sakura.

* * *

**Yukimi: I do not own any of the CCS characters or the story. This story that I made up is mine, but not the characters in it. You'll notice that some of the information in this prologue is true about the CCS characters, but not the priestess and warrior part. You may be a little bored of reading what you already know on the characters, I'm sorry.**

**Sakura: You can always skip over that information.**

**Kero: This prologue is basically just giving info, right?**

**Yukimi: Stay out of the way Kero-chan.**

_Chapter 1: Returning Warrior_


End file.
